A Love Story
by Kay Kays '96
Summary: Kassandra just left for Japan to start a better life. I wonder what will happen... DISCLAIMER: I do not own DeathNote or it's characters! I wish I did though. BTW any and all fanart is welcome and encouraged!
1. Chapter 1

Story

Ch. 1

When Kassandra woke up this morning all she could hear was yelling. 'Great' she thought 'they're at it again'. And when she got dressed and went downstairs to get some cereal she saw her parents who were at it again, screaming at each other as loud as they possibly could.

"Do you two ever stop?!?!?! Don't you get tired of fighting 24-7? Do you even care how it affects everyone else? God!" Kassandra yelled as she stomped into the kitchen. She can't stand it when her parents fight. She can't wait until she turns 18. The second she's 18 she's moving out. She's going to move someplace far away. She just doesn't know exactly _WHERE_ yet…..

She didn't feel like eating anymore. So she got some juice and went back to her room.

When Kassandra got to her room the first thing she did was mark off today on her calendar. 'Only 3 more weeks' she thought '3 weeks until I'm 18 and I can get out of here'. She set her juice down and made her bed then sat on top of it. She drank some juice and then pulled out her laptop. She needed to figure out where she was going to go. She pulled up Google and started searching for nice little towns where she could get away from her family. She had saved up her money and she has enough. She just needs to figure out where. Then she saw an ad for a Japanese sports drink. 'Japan!!!' she thought suddenly. She finally figured it out. Japan was PERFECT. It was the best place ever. 'Why hadn't I thought of that before?' she thought smacking herself in the forehead. She started looking for an apartment and a plane ticket.

-2 days before Kassandra's birthday-

Kassandra was sitting on her bed playing her PSP. Her parents were screaming downstairs. They really couldn't stand each other and she couldn't stand that. She was so close to getting away. She had her plane ticket ready and most of her stuff packed. Not like anyone in her house would notice. They all probably wouldn't care. Out of her parents, 3 brothers, and 1 sister no one would notice she left. She put down her PSP and finished packing her clothes and valuables. She put all her electronics in a carry on bag along with a book or two.

* * *

**Please press the review button guys!!! Its sad and dusty!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

-The day of Kassandra's birthday-

She got up early this morning. She hated her birthday. This would be the first time it was actually enjoyable. She called a cab and got in pulling her suitcase and backpack in with her.

"Los Angeles airport please." She told the driver.

He looked at her from the rearview mirror, then started driving. "Runaway?" he asked casually.

"Technically no. I'm 18 today." She replied.

"I see. So you are running away, but you're doing it legally?" he retorted.

"It's none of your business. I'm 18 and I'm leaving. That's that." She told him snappily.

"Lemme guess. Your parents fight and your life is shit." He said.

"Maybe." She looked out the window.

The driver turned and looked at her when he stopped at the next light. He pushed his blonde hair out of his face so that he could see her better. "If you think leaving the house gets rid of all your problems in life then your sadly mistaken. Thought I'd just warn you." He said as he turned around again. He was beautiful. Blonde hair, blue eyes, black skinny jeans. The only flaw was the mysterious scar on the side of his face. Kassandra was completely awestruck. 'How does he know so much?' she asked herself, pondering what he had just said.

"Thanks. That's good advice." She said thoughtfully.

"No problem. Most people don't already know it so I thought I'd tell you. My name is Mello by the way."

"I'm Kassandra. Nice to meet you Mello."

They talked the rest of the way to the airport. When they pulled up Mello gave Kassandra a card.

"If you're ever in trouble call me ok?" he asked concerned.

"I don't think it would help much… I'm moving to Japan." She replied sheepishly.

"Cool. I live there. I've been staying here for a business trip and started working for a cab company for a little extra American money. Call me when you get there 'kay?"

"Alright. See you around Mello!" she said waving to him. She thought how lucky she was to already have a friend when she hadn't even gotten to Japan yet. 'This was the best birthday ever' she thought to herself as she boarded her plane.

* * *

**Come on guys! The review button doesn't bite! Yet...............**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Kassandra woke up in the middle of the on flight movie. They were playing Finding Nemo. It was such a cute little movie, but she'd seen it at least 15 times already. She had fallen asleep playing Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess on her DS, which had died while she was sleeping. 'Dammit' she thought to herself. She hadn't saved her game. She would have to beat the level over again. She sighed and put it away then pulled out her PSP and started playing Pokémon.

"45 minutes to landing in Tokyo Japan. 45 minutes" said the flight attendant over the intercom.

45 minutes till Kassandra started her new life. She was so excited she kept losing and all her pokémon were getting knocked out. She decided to just put away her video games for the last 10 minutes of the flight.

* * *

**If you review I'll give you a cookie.......**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The plane had landed. Kassandra was waiting for her suitcase at the baggage terminal. It was taking FOREVER. And it was 2 am. She was regretting the flight times she had picked.

"Bleh. It's too early." She whined.

The luggage finally started to come around the turn style.

"Yay." She sighed and grabbed her suitcase then walked to the front of the airport to catch a cab.

"_**Where to?**_" the driver asked in Japanese.

"Excuse me?" she said politely.

"Oh! I sorry miss. English, yes?" he asked.

"Yes." She said relieved.

"So where you need go?" he asked.

Kassandra handed him a slip of paper with the address of her new apartment.

"Okay-kay." He started driving.

Kassandra pulled out the card Mello had given her. She didn't even know what time it was in California. 'oh well.' She thought. He had said to call when she got there. She pulled out her cell and dialed his number, ignoring all her missed calls for the moment.

"Hello?" Mello answered.

"Hey! It's Kassandra. I just wanted to let you know I landed safe!"

"Oh! Hi Kass. I'm glad you got there safe. Do ya like it there?"

"I don't know yet it's like 2 in the morning."

"Oh yeah. Time difference. Its 9 am here. *yawn* damn it's early."

"Shit. I woke you up didn't I?"

"Don't worry about it. I told you to call me when you got there. Even though I'm usually asleep till like 12……."

"Sorry Mello!!!! I'll let you go back to sleep."

"'Kay. Bye."

"Bye!" she hung up feeling really bad that she had woken up.

-15 minutes later-

"Okay we here." Said the cab driver. Kassandra paid him and got out, then walked up to the front office of the apartment building. When she went in she was extremely tired and didn't really want to deal with all the paperwork. She went up to the front desk and showed the girl her papers she got off the internet. Proof of purchase, lease, yada yada. 30 minutes later she got her key and went up to her apartment dropped her stuff on the floor of her living room.

"I'm home." She said to no one. Then she sat down on the floor leaning against the wall in her empty 1 bedroom apartment and fell asleep.

* * *

**ZOMG! GIR is here!!!! If you review him and the piggy will hug you! And me, but its not like you would care, I'm only writing this story ya know...........**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Kassandra woke up on the floor a few hours later then stretched and yawned. She looked around. 'Furniture.' She thought, 'I need furniture.' She checked the time. It was 8. 'Stores should be open now right?' she asked herself while walking out the door with her keys wallet and phone.

"Ugh. I need a car." She said as she called a cab. "Can you take me to the nearest car rental store please?" she asked as she got in.

"Okay." Said the driver.

She payed the driver about 10 minutes later as she got out at the rental place. "Thank you." She said as she shut the door and watched the cab drive away. Then she went into the store and up to the clerk.

"Hi, I need to rent a pickup truck." She said.

"Okay. One moment please." Said the clerk as he went to find someone who spoke better English.

"Hello there! I'm Cindy," said a perky girl who had just walked up, "how can I help you?"

"I need a pickup truck for about a week."

"Okay. I'm pretty sure we can do that." She said walking over to a computer. "May I please see your driver's license?"

"Oh. Sure." She said pulling out her wallet and handing the girl her license.

"Okay….." the Cindy said typing some information into the computer. Then she handed Kassandra's license back and opened a drawer pulling out some keys then printing a receipt. "Follow me please."

Kassandra followed her into the parking lot to a flat bed pickup truck.

"Here we go! Gps and everything." Cindy said.

"Perfect." She said.

"Okay. Here's the keys and your receipt. You'll need to bring it back in one week before 5 with a full tank of gas." Cindy told her.

"Okay! Thank you so much!" she said as she signed the last paper and got into the truck. Then she typed some stuff on the gps until she finally got it to give directions to the nearest furniture store.

When she finally got her couch, coffee table, TV stand, TV, lamps, bed, dresser, etc. etc. loaded into the back of the rental truck with the help of multiple employees she left to go back home. But on her way she saw a GameStop and absolutely HAD to stop and have a look.

* * *

**Ok people. I'm sitting here feeling sad and thinking absolutely no one is reading this besides the awesome person who is Yurie-chan and was my first reviewer evahs! Thank yous! Now, if you don't review I will make Lite write your name in his Death Note. So review! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay! This chapter is long! And its where the title starts to make sense ;D TEEHEE!!

* * *

Ch. 6

Kassandra parked and walked into the GameStop then went straight to the new releases. She was so happy. Everything always comes out in Japan first. There was one copy of the newest Zelda game left. She grabbed for it at the exact same time as the guy next to her. Their hands touched as they grabbed the game. They both looked at each other and blushed. 'God. He's beautiful.' She thought taking in the sight of his red hair, green eyes, cute goggles, black and white striped shirt with a beige furry vest.

"S-s-sorry about that." She said still holding the game.

"S-s-sorry. My fault." He replied also phased by Kassandra's looks and still holding the game too. 'Wow. She's pretty.' he thought to himself looking at her aqua blue eyes, black hair, red and black striped tank top and cute sunglasses.

"Uh I'm Matt" he said shyly.

"I'm Kassandra. But you can call me Kass." She said blushing a little more.

"Oh, uh here. You have it. I can get it later." He said pushing the game a little closer to her then letting go.

"Thanks." She said holding the game closer to herself. "So, you come here a lot?"

"Um, yeah I do. Hehe."

"Well, that's cool."

"How about you? I haven't seen you here before." He said, since he comes about three times a week.

"Not really. I just moved here. I was buying furniture and stuff and I just had to stop when I saw the GameStop. I'm kind of a gamer. Hehe." She said shyly pointing at her rental truck then looking into his pretty green eyes.

"Oh. Well do you have anyone to help you? I could if you wanted." He said trying to be nice.

"Uh, yeah. Sure! That would be great. I hadn't really thought of how I would get everything in my apartment… hehe." She said scratching the back of her head absent-mindedly. Then her phone went off in her pocket.

_-When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city, to see a marching band. He said, "Son, when you grow up, would you be, the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"- _(Welcome to the Black Parade, My Chemical Romance)

She pulled her phone out and looked at the caller ID. 'Mello' she thought to herself. "Um could you hold on a second Matt? Really sorry." She said as she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Kass?"

"Who else would it be Mello? Angelina Jolie?"

"Thanks for the sarcasm. Are you doing okay Kass? Cuz if you're having any trouble I have a friend over there who could help you."

"Thanks Mello but I'm fine." She smiled.

"Okay but if you need help or anything call me so I can have my friend go see you."

"Alright Mello if anything happens you will be first to know. I'll call you later okay?"

"Kay."

"Buh-bye."

"Bye."

She hung up. "Sorry about that Matt."

"Did you say Mello????" he asked making sure he heard her right.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Blonde, kinda cocky and sarcastic, has a scar on the side of his face?"

"Yup. Oh my god. You know him?"

"Yeah! We're roommates. How do you know him?"

"He was the cab driver who took me to LAX yesterday. Wow, small world huh?"

"Yeah it is. He didn't rant to you did he?"

"Eh, not really. He gives good advice though." She said as she payed for the game. Then they went to the truck and drove back to Kassandra's apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Kassandra and Matt had just moved the last thing into her apartment. Now everything was there. They both plopped onto the couch out of breathe but still laughing.

"Mello actually did that????" Kassandra asked interestedly.

"Yep! It was hilarious." Matt replied laughing at the memory of Mello trying to rescue the bar of chocolate from the bottom of the pool when they were 8. He wasn't the best swimmer in the world at the time……….

"Speaking of Mello…….. We should call him……." She said grinning.

"You're so funny Kass. Oooh! Put it on speaker!!! I have an idea!!!!" He said excitedly.

"Okay!!" she said laughing.

"Just play along okay?" he said giggling as the phone rang.

"Alright!" she said right before Mello answered his phone.

"Hello, Kass? What's up?" Mello asked.

Matt put a finger to his lips. Kassandra nodded trying not to laugh.

"I found you." Matt said in a deep voice. "I know where you are now."

"Matt? Is that you? Quit fucking around damn it. Why do you have Kassandra's phone?" Mello asked

"Damn Mello! How do you always know it's me?" Matt said in a normal voice.

"Cuz you suck at changing your voice and I'm not a moron."

"Really? You had me fooled a few times."

Kassandra couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing hysterically. "Hey Mello!!!!!!"

"Kass? How on earth did you end up meeting a freak like Matt??"

"Wow Mello. Thank you for calling your best friend a freak." Matt said sarcastically.

"At the bestest store on the friggin planet. GAMESTOP!!!!!" she said replying to Mello laughing.

"Oh no!!! Another video game freak!!!!!" Mello said sarcastically.

"Hahaha. You're so hilarious Mello. It's not our fault you have a girly chocolate fetish instead of liking awesome video games." Kassandra retorted.

"Liking chocolate does not make you girly!!!!!!" Mello yelled while eating more chocolate. "At least I'm not a nicotine addict like Matt!!!!"

"Mello! Be nicer you fucking grump. Do you need a nap?" Matt said.

Kassandra giggled. "Yeah Mello. Maybe you do need a nap. By the way sorry again for waking you up at 8 in the morning! Byes!!" hangs up on him.

Matt was laughing so hard his goggles almost fell off. "You woke him up at 8????? And you hung up on him???? Oh my god you are the best. I could never do that. I live with him."

"Yeah. He told me to call him when my plane landed. And I did. So he prolly does need a nap!" she laughed more.

Kassandra stood up to go get a glass of water but as soon as she did she tripped and fell like the klutz she is. Matt stood up really fast and caught her. She looked up into his eyes and blushed deep red.

"A-a-are you okay?" he asked blushing a little too.

"Uh, y-y-yeah. Hehehe….. I'm kinda clumsy……. Sorry."

"That's okay. It's not your fault." He smiled at her sweetly.

Kassandra blushed even more. 'He's so wonderful….' She thought to herself. And at the same time Matt was thinking 'she's so cute.' to himself as he saw her blush.

"Uh well I was just gonna get some water….. You want some?" she said as she stood up straight and pulled herself together.

"Sure." He said shyly as she walked into the kitchen and pulled two water bottles out of the nearly empty refrigerator then walked back to the couch. She handed him one.

"Here ya go." She said the blush still fading.

"Thanks." He said giggling a little.

"What's so funny?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing." He said mysteriously.

"Come on! Tell me!" she pleaded.

"It's just that you're kinda cute. And funny." He said looking at his shoes so that his hair would hide the blush.

Kassandra froze. Then she blushed furiously.

"Hehe… I'm not that funny…" She said a little flustered.

"Yes you are." He said looking up at her with those beautiful green eyes. "Funny and cute." He added blushing a little.

Kassanrda blushed more. Then her phone rang again. She looked away and answered it without checking the caller ID.

"H-hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Her mother's voice rang through the phone coldly. Kassandra froze.

"None of your fucking business. Stay the hell out of my life." She said sternly.

"I'm your mother don't talk to me like that. You had better get your ass home right now."

"I don't give a damn! I'll talk to you however I want! And I'm not telling you where I am or coming home. I'm 18. A legal fucking adult. So leave me alone and stay out of my life!"

"Kassandra Nicole Robins!! You will tell me where you are right now and then----"

Kassandra hung up on her. She was on the verge of a total breakdown.

"Sorry about that." She said looking at Matt apologetically.

"It's alright." He said looking at her eyes which had gone from happy and bubbly to sad and disappointed. "Are you okay Kass?"

She started to nod but then shook her head and looked away. She couldn't lie to him.

"Who was it Kass? Can you tell me?" He asked genuinely worried about her.

"I-i-it was my mom." She said, her voice cracking a little bit. She gave a faint laugh. "I guess Mello was right. Your problems don't disappear just because you try to leave them."

"Oh my gosh, Kass? Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, then pulled herself back farther on the couch and hugged her knees.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know." She said staring into space. Then she looked around for her backpack. She got up and brought it over to the couch then sat down again pulling out her Game Boy Advance. She started tapping away at the buttons then stopped. "Oh, um do you want to play something?" she said handing him her backpack.

"Sure. Thanks." He said taking her backpack.

"Go ahead and play any of them. I pretty much beat them all already." She said giving him a weak smile.

"Okay." He said pulling out her PSP and playing Final Fantasy.

They sat there for hours leaning on each other back to back, the games blipping and making noises for the different attacks. Then Kassandra fell asleep playing her game, again not saving. Matt smiled then saved for her and turned off her Game Boy. Then he put his vest over her as a blanket and left.

* * *

**This is my longest chappie yet! It took so long to type up! Plz review! I have cupcakes! They have Matt's face on them!**

**Matt: ;_; Why on earth would anyone want to eat my BEAUTIFUL face????**

**Me: *drooling like a fangirl* cuz your yummyliciousful. (Yummyliciousful: [YUMMI-LISHUS-FULL] Definition: a combination of yummy, delicious and wonderful; Adjective; used to describe hot anime characters and delicious foods)**

**Matt: Why yes, yes I am. I am also SEXI!**

**Me: Hehehehehehe........... Uh huh..........**

**Mello: *sweatdrop/facepalm* Please review so I don't have to deal with these two idiots.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Kassandra woke up that morning to a sweet and smoky smell. She felt warm and fuzzy. She wanted to stay there all day. But then she remembered why she woke up. She opened her eyes leaving the bliss of sleep then picked her phone up to see why on earth it was beeping. It was 7 in the morning. She had 2 missed calls:

~X-Mello 6:50am (1:50pm LA)

~X-Mom 5:15am (12:15pm LA)

Kassandra really didn't give a shit that her mom called. But she didn't want Mello to worry so she hit redial and called him back.

"Hello?" Mello said answering his phone almost automatically.

"Hey I got your missed call just now. What's up?" She said yawning.

"Oh! I was calling to tell you I'm coming back to Japan tomorrow! I should be there early in the morning 2 days from now."

"Oh, cool." She said seeing for the first time the warm fuzziness and nice smell were coming from Matt's vest. 'Aaaaw! How sweet!' she thought to herself.

"Yeah. So did you get your place set up alright? Or did Matt convince you to sit and play video games the whole time and do absolutely no work."

Kassandra didn't answer him. She was lost in thought. And smelling Matt's jacket. It smelled fantastic.

"Kass? Are you there?"

"Huh?" She asked as she was pulled back to reality.

"Are you okay Kass?" He said worried.

"Yeah…" She said dreamily.

"Okay…. So did Matt help you get your place set up or did you two sit and play video games all day?"

"Oh, hehe, both." She smiled.

"Wow. He actually did work? I'm amazed. He must really like you."

"Hahaha…." She laughed nervously. "I'm sure he doesn't like me that much……"

"Oh my god what did you guys do?" He asked her excitedly.

"Oh nothing, just hung out and stuff." She said casually as she folded Matt's vest up.

"Fine, if you won't tell me I guess I'll just have to ask Matt…….."

"No! Don't!"

"Ha! You like him!"

"No I don't!" She lied defensively.

"Yes you do!" He teased. "Kassy and Matty sittin' in a tree, playing Zelda happy as can be, first comes game sharing then comes love-"

"Shut up you chocolate addicted dork!" she said laughing.

"Wow this is good. What'd he do? How'd you guys meet for real?"

"None of your business Mello! I just like him as a friend. He's nice, and sweet, and he smells good….."

"Wow, TMI Kass, I'm not gay."

"Oooops!! Sorry Mello you totally had me fooled!! Especially when I saw you checking out some girl after you dropped me off at the airport!" She said sarcastically.

"Haha. Very funny."

She sighed melodramatically. "Fine I will admit he is cute but that's all you get."

"Kassy and Matty-"

"Good bye Mello!"

"Wait! I haven't finished my song yet!"

"Again, 'Good bye Mello!'" She said laughing and hung up. There was a knock at the door. Kassandra got up and walked to the door taking Matt's folded vest with her absent-mindedly. She opened the door.

"Oh! Hi there Matt! How are you?"

"I'm good. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh, I'm fine! Hehe." Then she remembered his vest. "Oh yeah! Your vest!" She said handing it to him. "Thanks. It was warm." She said blushing slightly.

"No problem." He said taking it and putting it on.

"Um do you wanna come in?"

"Sure." He said following her in and sitting on the couch. Kassandra sat down next to him.

"So, am I really nice, cute, and good smelling?" He asked looking at her with his gorgeous green eyes. Kassandra blushed.

"Y-you heard that?" She asked embarrassed.

"Maybe, I kinda mighta been about to knock on the door. So you really think I'm nice, and smell good?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "And sweet."

"And you think I'm cute?"

She nodded blushing a little more. "And what do you think of me?" She asked, her bright blue eyes glittering.

"I told you last night. I think you're cute and funny. You're also nice, and….." He leaned over and smelled her. "And you smell pretty good too." He smiled. She giggled.

"I probably don't smell that great. Just kinda like strawberries."

"I like strawberries." He said smiling still.

"See? You are sweet." She said punching his arm lightly. He laughed.

"So do you want to go get breakfast or something? I think there's a Starbucks down the street."

"Sure! I love Starbucks!" She said happily. And she was kinda hungry. She hadn't gone to the grocery store yet. She secretly couldn't decide whether or not to be mad at Mello and take away his chocolate or give him a hug and yell 'thank you' five billion times. All she knew right then was that she was falling for Matt. The guy she met a day ago at GameStop. The guy who just happened to know Mello, her best friend who was the cab driver that took her to LAX. And she also knew that she was never this happy living with her family in California.

* * *

**Me: Matt! You friggin eaves dropper!!!!!!!!!!!! How dare you!!!!!!!!!!  
****Matt: I didn't make me eavesdrop! You did!!!!! Your the author!**

**Me: Oh yeah........**

**Mello: -.- Your making me too nice.**

**Me: I know! ^^' I'm Sorry! Let's just say your on happy pills!!!! Okay readers??? Mello is on happy pills!!!!! Thats whats wrong with him!**

**Matt: *laughing his ass off***

**Mello: *facepalm***

**Me: Okay! Review and I'll put up the next chappie and include someones comments!**


End file.
